Shameless
by Stessa
Summary: Series 3: BridgetGuy. The night before she has to leave Solar Blue, Bridget starts to wonder about everything that has happened the past year. Some decisions were easy to make, but one thing keeps nagging her - her relationship with Guy. If there is one?


**Shameless **

A _Bridget _and _Guy _

_Blue Water High _oneshot

written by _Stessa _

-

"You're shameless! You do know that, don't you?" - Bridget Sanchez, episode twelve.

-

_I'd never really thought I'd be the lucky one to actually win the Wildcard and be able to be a pro surfer, having the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity already at the age of 17, and when it happened, I was so confused that I really didn't know what to do about it. I wasn't even sure if what I wanted was to surf everyday and all the time. So when Bec and Gary gave me the news, I knew I had some serious thinking to do... I just wasn't sure if I was equipped to handle a decision like this. Whatever I chose – I couldn't undo it again. _

_When I got here at the beginning of the year, I had no idea what I really wanted. I just knew that this year was about learning and enjoying the atmosphere and every moment of it. I didn't know whether or not I would ever use any of the stuff we'd learn this year, but I couldn't say no when I was chosen as one out of six to go to Solar Blue; it was simply out of the question. _

_And I really did want to go. And I wanted to do well, too. I've always gotten as much as possible out of everything, there's no need to whine about it. I've always done my best, and worked my hardest. Coming in second wasn't an option for me, even if I knew that my chance to win here at Solar Blue was one out of three. I quickly learned that both Loren and Cassie were just as capable of winning this as I was, their chances were as good as mine. _

_So therefore I worked even harder. I worked the hardest out of everybody, in school, during training... everything. But that's just who I am, and the others quickly learned to live with that. _

_So really, when was the time when I realized that maybe this wasn't really what I wanted? I have no idea actually, I guess it sort of happened along the way. So much has happened to me this year and somewhere along that road I've been on, I changed, my dreams changed, and I wasn't sure where to go with my life. _

_Did I want to be a pro surfer? Did I want to go to school? Did I even want to make these decisions? _

_I didn't know. But these questions kept floating around in my brain and there was a time when I was so out of it, that I couldn't even concentrate properly. I guess that my question got an answer when something amazing, something out-of-this-world happened to me. _

_But that wasn't what I wanted at all, I knew that pretty quickly. See, I could have started my career much earlier than calculated if I went along with this crazy idea and joined a pro surfer – hello? Awesome, much? - to all his formalities. I said yes, because who would I be to say no? But as they wanted to change me, change my hair and who I was, I couldn't be like this. I love who I am, I've come completely to terms with who I want to be as a person, and no one's going to change that. So I walked. _

_...and there was the answer to all my doubts and wonderments. Did I want to be a pro surfer? No, I didn't. I wouldn't be able to handle a life like that, I wasn't cut out for it. The surfing part I'd be able to do, but all that other stuff... I simply am not glamorous enough for a life like that. _

_I still wanted to compete against the others and give it my best though. I didn't think I'd win, we'd all developed so much this year at Solar Blue, so that ball was up for grabs; it was a question of luck in who would get it. _

_So imagine my surprise when I did win. I know that Cassie and Loren were right behind me, and that it was the closest final ever, but... I still couldn't believe that I actually was the winner. _

_Why didn't I feel more happy? Why wasn't I more ecstatic? I could see that Adam was, even if he tried his best to hide it because of Cassie's disappointment. But he was seriously happy that he had gotten the Wildcard. And what about me? I felt this sort of emptiness in my chest, I didn't feel whole and complete like you would have imagined. I felt like something was wrong, like I wasn't really where I was supposed to. _

_I told myself, 'Get over it, Bridget!'. It was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and here I was, doubting myself. Was there something seriously wrong with me? _

_---Don't answer that. _

-

Bridget stared at the water as the sun was slowly setting. The sky was almost red, and for a moment she felt as peaceful as she had ever done. The others were still celebrating downstairs, but she was not in the mood for this right now. She was still doubting her decision, even if she would never tell that to either Bec or Gary or Loren. The other blonde was so happy now, and why wouldn't she be? What she had worked for the entire year, she had just been given by... **default**.

Bridget closed her eyes for a second and clenched her jaw. Why wasn't she more relieved about this? Now she had done what she really wanted to do, University did seem a lot more like her thing, and yet she still felt like she was letting everyone down for not doing this, maybe she even felt like she was letting herself down a bit, too.

But it was so hard when she wanted both things. She couldn't have both things in this case, she had to make a choice. And it wasn't such a hard thing to do, the idea of giving one of her two best friends the thing she really wanted spoke a lot more to her than the fear of any regret she might feel at some point in her life or another.

The smile on Loren's face had made her happier than when she received the Wildcard herself and she knew that Loren would make the best of it the upcoming year, she'd do her best and work her hardest. And Bridget herself, she'd work her hardest at University, get a good education and start the foundation for the rest of her life.

Bridget could feel someone coming up behind her, and she turned around, not really with any expectation of who it would be, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Guy. He had a plastic up in each hand and a smile on his face.

"Room for one more person in doubt?" he lightly questioned, nodding slightly towards the railing that she was leaning up against, staring at the ocean, so full of mystery.

Bridget couldn't help but chuckle slightly, and patted the railing with her hand, "Come join me." she replied, immediately feeling much better with him next to her.

_I've always liked Guy, since the first time I met him. He has this...air around him. He always knows how to make me feel better. And even if we're so different, we get along just perfectly. And it doesn't hurt that he's very nice to look at. _

Guy offered her one of the cups and she smiled as a thank you. "So," he begun, both elbows resting on the railing like she had just had hers, "that was a pretty good thing you did just there."

Bridget took a sip of her drink and offered him a small smile, "It just felt more right." she replied.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's not." Guy told her with a certain glint in his eye, "You've always been somewhat of a different person, Bridget, and that's what I like so much about you. And I'm sure you did what you thought was best, I'm just not sure if I would have been able to do the same."

Bridget didn't reply immediately. She glanced straight forward again, letting the light breeze hit her in the face and blow her curls back, "I guess I wasn't really that into it."

Guy shuttered slightly before he said, "That's what's so confusing, Bridget..." he whispered in a very unfamiliar way, "I felt like I knew you, and you seemed so into this, so keen on winning this year, and... then you go and you just throw it all away. Some people would kill for a chance like that."

She glanced up at him again, a small smirk conquering her face, "Well, I'm not just some people."

It felt weird for her to be in a place like this with Guy. They had talked about pretty much everything during the year they had known each other. She was closer to him than to anyone else. He had always been there for her, helped her whenever she needed it, and they'd gone through some pretty wild things together, and yet it still felt awkward talking to him about this. Maybe it was because she knew how much he wanted the opportunity to be a in the Pro Circuit, and she had given it all away – maybe that was why she felt so weird about it, but she couldn't help what she really wished. If she could, she would have given him the chance to live out his dream.

"Believe me, Bridget..." Guy said, turning to her with a charming smile, "I _know _that, you're... So much more. You're one of a kind. I can't believe I had a chance to know someone like you."

_I can't believe him! That was such a sweet thing to say! Remember when I was doubting whether or not Guy was my Prince Charming? Well, since I figured out that he probably wasn't, I've been questioning that decision. Maybe we hadn't just been paired together because the others had paired up – maybe we really were meant for something bigger? _

_The whole thing about walking the road alone and wearing appropriate footwear that I was going on about earlier in the year? Yeah, I still think that's the best way to go, but truth is... I've come far since then. Now I know in which direction I'm headed, and it doesn't seem so scary anymore. _

Bridget leaned in slightly closer, "Thanks Guy." she whispered and glanced up at him, "I really don't know what I would have done without you this year. You've been so wonderful to me."

Guy placed an arm around her and squeezed her tightly, "And I know that my year would have been much more dull without you." he teased her, "Who else would have been there for me when I got arrested, huh?"

Bridget blinked at him and tried to hold back her laugh, "And now you're kidding about it!" she teased him back.

"Yeah, gotta learn to take things easy, right?" he replied back to her.

Bridget shook her head at him; see, this was why Guy was so wonderful. He was always like this, and she needed that in her life, since she was completely different. They were the perfect match like that, she really believed that they were. She took in a deep breath, contemplating for a second about how to tell him how important he was to her. It was hard, but she wanted him to know, soon she wouldn't see him anymore, and it was necessary that he knew.

"Guy?" she lightly questioned as his hold on her loosened slightly and there was about to erupt another silence between them.

He turned his head to look at her, "Yup?"

Bridget reached for his hand as she drew in a shaky breath, "There's some things that I really want to tell you..." she whispered, feeling Goosebumps rise on her arms, feeling slightly nervous, and almost ready to cry already, "Tell you, y'know... before we leave tomorrow."

Guy seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation too, for he didn't say anything, he nodded almost not noticeably and gave her hand a tight squeeze, "Alright..." he softly replied.

Bridget was quiet for a few seconds as she had to pull herself together to really get this said. It saddened her like no other thing had ever done to know that she would have to say goodbye to him. He was the person who knew her the best in the entire world. He knew her better than her family did, he knew all those small things, and the best part of it was that he understood her, that he didn't make fun of her, and that he could talk to her about it, and explain to her why what she was doing was so wrong at times.

She squeezed her eyes together for a second and bit back the tears that were threatening to run, "I – I just want to tell you Guy, that..." she paused and mentally cursed herself for sounding so pathetic when she was meant to be so together about it, "...that you're the main reason that this year has been so amazing for me. You're the person I could always count on, and even when things were rough, you were always there for me." she looked him straight in the eye, and just wanted to freeze this moment forever so she's always have him with her, "I just... I love you, Guy. I love you and I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

Bridget could tell that Guy was slightly moved too. He didn't reply to her, which he usually would, and he pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her thin frame and hugged her tightly, her chin pressed against his chest. "I love you too, Bridget, you're..." he paused too, and Bridget had a feeling that perhaps this was tough for him, too, "You're my favourite person in the entire world right now."

Bridget breathed in the smell of him as they continued to hug each other close. Today, she had had some serious doubts about what to do and where to go next, she had wondered if she had even deserved to be here when she didn't want the Wildcard at the end, she had doubted if her intentions had even be right when she came here to begin with, but as she hugged Guy close, she knew that this year had been everything she had hoped for – and so much more. She had never thought that she would meet someone like Guy; she had thought that it would be surfing, school and comps, and that she wouldn't have time for anything else.

But the thing she hadn't searched for. The thing she had given up on for just some time, that was actually the thing she ended up finding, even if she hadn't seen it, hadn't wanted to admit it. Guy was the guy for her, wasn't he? What more could she ask for, than all he was?

The two broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Bridget turned around and wiped a lonely tear off her chin. Bec was watching them both, an uncomfortable look across her face. "Sorry to interrupt," she begun, "but we're all going to get together for one last game of pool. Assuming you two are interested, of course?"

Guy did a funny little jump, "I'm always interested!" he said with much enthusiasm, "How about you Bridget?" he added, a look in her direction.

Bridget sighed, sad that their moment was over, but also happy that she'd get to hang out with everyone once more, "Sure, I'm in," she replied and reached for her cup, which was still sitting on the railing, "I'll have to proof to everyone that I've actually learned how to play pool since we got here."

"Sweet." Guy quickly replied and ran off before either of the girls could manage to follow.

Bec shot Bridget a concerned look. "Are you okay there, Bridget?" the older woman asked.

Bridget knew that Bec had always been able to read everyone and know what they were feeling and thinking. That was one of the reasons she had been so perfect for this job since the beginning of the year. Why she had been the perfect confidant for all of the young surfers.

The blonde girl offered her the best smile she could manage, "Not quite." she replied and took a step closer, "But I'll cope."

Bec placed a light arm around her, as the two of them walked towards the door, "Good, that's all I'm asking." she replied in a kind voice, and Bridget smiled up at her, not sure if she was ready to leave any of the others behind either.

It was a good thing that the year had been so great, but... why did it have to end so suddenly?

-

_As I went to bed that night for my last night at Solar Blue – that totally bummed me out, by the way – I couldn't help but think about the moment I had shared with Guy on the balcony that evening. Everything had seemed so perfect right there, with his arms around me. It had seemed like everything would work out, even if I was leaving Solar Blue and would have to say goodbye to all my best friends. _

_I couldn't sleep that night. I was too sad and nervous about the next morning. I could hear Loren tossing and turning too, half-asleep, half-awake. I guess all of us felt really bad about it. None of us had expected to make such good friends, and yet it still happened. I am very thankful for that, but boy would it have been easier to leave this place tomorrow if everyone had been completely horrible to me? _

_I bonded pretty quickly with the girls when we got here. I had decided to have an open mind about everything, to be nice to them and try to be friends. I got along quickly with Adam too. I had problems with Charlie, as did everyone else, but that was mostly because he seemed so full of himself. That quickly changed though, when we all got to know each other. The one person I hadn't really expected to get along with at all was Guy (again, it was those major differences that concerned me), but he, funnily enough, turned out to be the person who understood me the best. _

_I still wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't had that conversation with Guy about our relationship. I mean, I had to talk to him about it, because I was seriously confused, but... If I hadn't had that conversation, maybe Guy and I would have really been something by now. I had been jealous when I saw him with that girl, and then later, when he was so dedicated to everything else than Solar Blue, I knew that some other girl was in the picture. I tried acting cool about it in front of Loren and Cassie, but actually... I was pretty hurt. That could have been me still, he could have been devoted to me like that, but he wasn't. _

_It was the right choice for me then, but did the choices we made together still apply? Or could I try something new? I wasn't quite sure, but all I knew was that I would regret it if I didn't try. Maybe Guy wasn't confused about this like me, but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it? No point leaving tomorrow, wondering what would have happened. I'm sure Guy would understand, he always did. _

_That's the best thing about him. That he takes everything upside-down, that he just goes with the flow and makes the best of it. I wish I could be like that, but I can't. He taught me a few things though, I think I've really learned something from Guy. _

–

Bridget pushed her covers aside and stared straight into the ceiling. "This is not good." she moaned to herself and sat up in bed, rubbing her left eye gently.

Loren turned to the other side; she seemed to be having a dream of some sort. Everyone were handling this their own way, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"So I can't sleep." Bridget concluded and got out of bed. Searching through her packed bags, she found her iPod in one of them and a cardigan in another. She slipped the white piece of fabric on and tiptoed towards the door, careful not to wake Loren.

Her eyes were wide open though, and they pierced Bridget to the spot, "Where are you going?" the other surfer murmured.

Bridget took in a soft breath, hoping that Loren was still asleep and didn't want to join her; she needed to be with herself and some music, she wasn't really up for any company, "I'm just... I'm going out for some fresh air, I can't sleep." Bridget whispered. Now, she couldn't lie to her friend, because she didn't do that.

Loren didn't seem to quite catch all that, and Bridget sighed in relief when the other girl turned onto her other side and pulled her cover up to her chin and mumbled something not understandable.

Bridget smiled to herself and stuck an ear-piece in each ear as she went down the hallway, still tiptoeing, not wanting to wake up any of the guys either. She turned on her blue iPod and went through the different artists until she found one of her favourite ones – _Muse_. It always made her feel better do listen to some music. Whenever she had a problem in school or really needed to think, she used to go for a long run and just listen to music and sweat it all out. She hadn't really needed to do that this year, though, she had felt good pretty much the entire time. And the times it hadn't been so good, Guy had been there to make it all better.

The blonde girl started walking along the beach in her flip-flops with music blasting into her ears. She hummed along as she sat a slow pace, glad that no one else was there; that she had the beach all to herself. There was not a human inside and it was exactly what she needed. It was quite chilly, but she hugged her cardigan closer and loved the way the wind hit her face.

_You left us far behind,  
So we all discard our souls.  
And blaze through your skies,  
So unafraid to die. _

Bridget softly sat onto the sand, pulled her knees to her chest and placed her arms around them. She let one ear-piece fall out, so she could hear the waves crashing and imagined what it would be like to surf on them at this hour. What it would be like to surf these waves just one more time. It wasn't even certain that they would have time for that tomorrow – they probably wouldn't.

It was quite sad to think about all those times she had surfed those waves and that soon she wouldn't be able to anymore. She wished that she could have another year at Solar Blue, another year with all these amazing people. Things don't last forever though, that's what so horrible about it.

The rhythm changed and Bridget smiled at the familiar sound of another favourite band of hers – _Nephew. _

"So what are you listening to?"

Bridget turned around in surprise, shocked to hear another voice right behind her. It was only Guy though, but it was quite surprising to meet anyone when she thought that she was alone. She had been so into her music and the crashing waves that she hadn't even heard him.

He fell onto the sand next to her and pulled up the spare ear-piece.

"It's _Nephew_," she replied in a flat voice; she didn't mind having Guy there, he was the only person she didn't mind having there, "and the song is _007 Is Also Gonna Die_."

Guy offered her a charming, sideways smile, "You continue to surprise me, Bridget." he commented and she chuckled lowly, knowing that that probably wasn't what he had expected her to listen to.

"So what are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

She thought about it for a second. She knew why she was up, but not why she had chosen this exact spot to think and wallow in, "Couldn't sleep." she just replied, still gazing at the dangerous waters. She turned to him then, "What about you?"

Guy nodded in agreement and she turned the volume on her iPod down slightly, just so they'd be able to talk better, "Same, same. I was... thinking." he gave her a small wink, "Believe it or not, I do have certain things going on in here." he hit his head lightly with his pointer-finger a couple of times to make his point more clear.

"This is a good place to do that too." she replied to him.

Guy placed his fingers in the sand, moved them around, drew small things, wiped them off again, just with a quick movement, everything – gone in a second, "I like you like this, Bridget." he softly said, "I think that's your element."

She turned her head to the side, "You reckon?"

His eyes locked with hers, "Yeah I reckon."

She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, "It just seems so sudden you know, leaving all of this behind..."

"I know." he quickly agreed, picked up some sand and let it glide through his fingers, "Hey there Bridget, I-"

"Yeah?"

"I've got something I want to say to you." he lowly said, sounding a bit uncertain, a bit small and childish, but she loved every moment of it, because this was her and Guy when they were best; when they had their honest conversations where they talked about real things, "Remember when you told me you didn't know whether or not we were dating?"

Bridget nodded softly. That would always be so clear to her – he had seemed a bit off at first, but he had definitely agreed with her, that was for sure.

Guy continued, "Remember how I said that I was relieved that you said those things you said, and that I completely agreed with you?" he whispered.

Bridget nodded again, her hair blowing quickly backwards by a hurried sweep of wind, "That we were only together by default... sort of." she chuckled at the last part and couldn't help but think of Loren and how that seemed to be working out pretty well for her right about now.

Guy locked his eyes with her, searched hers for a second as they didn't speak. "Exactly that." he said, his voice cut-off and edgy; not really Guy at all.

Bridget turned off her iPod completely and let it drop in the sand as she let her finger brush his leg gently, "Well maybe that isn't so bad." she said, didn't look at him, still completely mesmerised by everything that was the sea, "I think that... default can turn out pretty good, actually." she whispered, still thinking of Loren, hoping that maybe he would catch her drift and that maybe it wasn't too late. She turned to look at him then, and their eyes locked in a tight gaze.

"I agree." he firmly said, not distressed at all, completely secure and a true gentleman, "Default can end with something really good."

For a second there, Bridget was wondering if they truly were on the same page; if they were talking about the same thing and if Guy was actually agreeing with her. But she didn't have to secretly wonder about it for too long, for Guy's hand found hers, held her small fingers in his big ones, and it felt amazing and warm, and maybe this was really perfection.

"I just-" he paused, cut himself off for only a second, "I really want to do something before it's too late, so can I please try this?" he questioned her, sounding slightly concerned, slightly nervous. Now Bridget knew Guy very well, and she felt like that was very odd for him – he seemed to think that _everything_ was no big deal, but suddenly... it seemed like this was?

She didn't know what to reply to that, so she nodded slowly, curious about what would happen next, about what he would do. Her curiousness was perked slightly, when she felt him move closer, felt his breath on her upper lip, felt him finally as their lips touched, and it was so much more than the friendly kiss they had shared in his room that evening, so long ago. His hands were still holding hers, the wind was still chilly, but she couldn't feel any of that at all, she was numb, completely struck with Guy and what was happening with them.

Default seemed to be working out pretty well for her right about now, too.

As they pulled back, she couldn't hide her smile, and at first she didn't want to look at him, but eventually she did catch his eye.

"I've planned on doing that for a very long time, I was just waiting for the perfect moment." Guy revealed to her, in his own kind of way.

Bridget didn't know what to say. They were still leaving tomorrow. They wouldn't be together anymore, but this was what she would have accomplished this year, and it was certainly enough. Because this, right this moment, that was her favourite moment in the entire year; nothing could beat that.

She let her head fall gently to Guy's shoulder, contend with leaving the moment as it was.

"So I've got you now, don't I?" he teased her as he lightly placed and arm around her and pulled her closer.

Bridget didn't reply, she simply held back her smile.

_See what I like the most about him? That's just who he is, and that's why he's such a perfect Guy for me. He's actually the Guy for me, and he's shameless. Shameless, I tell you! And the worst part is... he knows it. _

"I took the liberty of calling up your parents." he continued, his fingers gently rubbing her arm, his voice low and gentle, as if not to ruin their moment completely.

That statement, Bridget couldn't ignore. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and gave him a confused look, "You talked to my parents?" she questioned him, feeling very confused – what on earth was that boy up to now?

Guy offered her a teasing smile as he nodded a bit, "Yeah, just you know – so I know where to apply for school next year. I've gotta do something with my life, don't I, now when I can't be in the Pro Circuit?"

Bridget stared right up at him, for once more completely taken with him and his amazing personality. It was only Guy that would do something like that. No one else would have gone through so much trouble, just to make her happy. He was not like everyone else – he was different, he was Guy.

_See what I mean? **Shameless.

* * *

** _

_Thank you so much for tuning in. I realize that this fandom is not very popular on this site, but I completely adore this pairing. During my most recent obsession with Cariba Heine, of course I had to watch Blue Water High and I completely fell in love with all of the characters. Doesn't change the fact that Bridget and Guy became my two favourites though, and that's why I'm writing this – I was so bummed when they didn't get together for real. _

_Please leave a comment and tell me what you think? _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Blue Water High, I don't own Nephew or Muse – the lyrics used in this was from Muse's Hate This & I'll Love You. _


End file.
